Arctaius Corde
Summary Arctaius Corde Is the Main protagonist of the Tides Of Protomis Series. Arctaius works with a group with 3 other proto-Humans of a similar age. Who all share the fast development that he does. Although- All of them are mostly interested in getting revenge for their families- Who have been killed by the group which his the focus of the first arc. History Corde was born on June 20th of 2001. He was both born in, and resided in a suburb of Philadelphia. He was the son of Ajax Corde. A descendant of an ancient line of proto-Humans. As a child, the boy was relatively strange. Showing much more interests in things like war tactics, or history then socialization with other children. He was noted to have been much similar to both his father and grandfather. Two which had in the past been renown tacticians. Although, He still had friends and enjoyed a relatively normal life. At the very least, Until the rebellion began. The Rebellion One that one fateful day, Corde's life took a turn for the worst. The Amerikanisches Reich, a group to which gained support from the Kaemerge Empire in order to serve as a distraction to the United States, had begun to make rounds. They took hold on the state of south Carolina. The state where Arctaius and his family temporarily were. As attacks led by the Kaemerge and Reich continued, many people were killed;Including much of his family. Within this time frame, Much to his own father's dismay, his proto-human abilities activated. The one thing Ajax did not want, As he wished for his son to have a much more normal and peaceful life then he did. Though he would not have much to lament . As he faced the leader of the Kaemerge in battle with Cyamus Corde- His father, And arctaius's Grandfather. In order to allow his son to escape the area. While this worked, The two were killed in battle. The young corde knew of this. And he was angered, Looking towards the unknown men and this so called Reich as the cause. While he was scared at that time. He knew that the only way he would survive is if he fought for himself. Corde The Agium Following these events, Corde spent much of his time on the battlefield. Constantly battling the Reich militias throughout the fractured States. Destroying supply lines, Encamoents, Weakening Leadership, ETC. His identity was unknown trough this time. So he was called “Agium” Colloquially. A word literally meaning “Vengeful Spirit”. His actions overall made the Reich fall quicker. He even made it to the battle of Roanoke- (Renamed Heinzburgh during its occupation) when the de-Facto Capital fell. There he almost killed the self proclaimed fuhrer, Nolan Frost. Nolan, However escaped, Going further west with his convoy in order to escape to russia. While he was there, he gained acknowledgment from the NAF(North American Federation) government due to his actions. Regardless, He pursued Frost. Theorizing that he may try to escape to Russia,Having seen his armies use Russian arms. In early 2009, The convoy was intercepted by corde. He gained support from Taiki Watanabe, And And Tsumotsu Koeda of the special ops force,The シルバーライオンズ/Shirubāraionzu((Silver Lions)). They decided to take the young boy back to Japan with them after hearing more about his situation. As he first entered japan he met many of his current friends such as Asami Hoshi, Yudei Sasaki, Or Shinto Yoshida. Adolescence Arctaius has since settled into The Yamato Kingdom. Now knowing the language fluently. Through the years he was in and out of home. Going to go join Taiki in his missions with the other silver Lions members. Though this became much less frequent after the end of WW3 in 2013. The male has eventually turned into a delinquent. One in which will go across town for just one fight. It's is not uncommon for his three friends Sasaki, Yoshida, And Ketamura to go and see him fight. However, he will make sure his friends do not follow him in the event to which he battles another delinquent who happens to also be a Proto-human. His name, Jirou Hashimoto. The two of which have battled each other many times over the years, and have come to a draw most of this times. Essentially cultivating a rivalry between the two. Both of the two being prominent fighters in the Tokyo underworld. They both Belong to the group known as the 10 demon pillars. The strongest street fighters in the area. With help form Watanabe, Corde is able to gain money for his living expenses. He lives in a one bedroom apartment in the Shīma ward of Tokyo. Although he is the only one living in his apartment, It's not uncommon for one of the Shirubāraionzu members to show up at his home, as they have become familiar with him. 'Personality' Arctaius has taken after Watanabe A lot. Having adopted a large amount of his snarky and sarcastic Personality. One could Call him rather blunt and to the point. While usually not serious about anything- He is highly capable of being serious.He commonly skips class, gets into fights because he's simply bored, though- he doesn't see a problem with this, or, rather, he doesn't care. In battle- His changes are notable. Arctaius is noticeably ruthless if he needs to be- He won't allow an opponent to do things like charge an attack to its full power, Or reach their full strength He tries to prevent this if possible.He will not hesitate to kill his opponent dependent upon the situation. His opinion being that things such as fairness and honor don't matter in a battle to the death. He considers those who think otherwise to be foolish. Appearance Arctaius is a dark Skinned Man- With Wild black hair and dark brown eyes. Arctaius is at an average height for his age- though slightly above average at 5'10. However- He has a comparatively large amount of muscle- due to the large amount of training he has done, Combined with the protomis particles to which have largely fused with his muscles. He commonly wears a dark orange jacket with black sleeves-With a chain running from his jacket into his pocket. Along with Some sort of white silk being wrapped around his upper chest. Possibly to hide the large scar on said chest-- Though the reason is unknown, and is simply thought to be his own choice. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C, 7-B via Veles Assault | 6-A, High 5-A Via Solis Finis | 5-A | Low '''4-'''C|3-B Name: Arctaius Corde Nicknames: Emperor Of The North, 9th Demon Pillar, The 4th Tide Origin: Tides Of Protomis Gender: Male Age: 15 | 16(Arc 2) | 17(Arc 3) Classification: Proto-Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Adaptation Body Over Time Adapted To Arctaius's mostly Carnivorous Diet During The War, Capable of resisting Most Diseases, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation , Flight, Enhanced Senses (Senses Far Above Those Of normal Humans- Capable of seeing heat Via Thermographic Vison, Highly Capable Of Seeing In the Dark), Rage Power, Accelerated Development, Regeneration (Low), Stellar Manipulation (Accsesible in the Later Half Of Arc-1: includes both Heat and Radiation Manipulation) Attack Potency: Large Town level (Easily Defeated "Yuutaro" Who Covered An Urban area in Flames), City level via Veles Assault | Continent level (Fought Ghiracio Jornetti- who's capable of this with his strongest attack)|, Dwarf Star level via Solis Finis | Large Planet level (Trained Majorly in the 2 year gap between Arc 1&2- Massively Stronger then before) | Small Star Level (Comparable to Xyalin,- who is at this strength)|'Multi Galaxy Level'( Destroyed the complete Techniyak dragon with help from Xyalin who is this durable- and at that size ) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ | Sub-Relativistic (As Of Arc 2) | Relativistic+ (Arc 3)|'MFTL+'(Capable of moving along a multitude of galaxies at once in seconds-- as well as avoiding Techniyak dragon's attacks- noted to have exited the Virgo cluster during this battle and even gone to others) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Town Class | Island Class | Large Planet Class,|'Multi-Galaxy Level' Durability: Large Town level | Island level | Large Planet level | Small Star Level|'Multi-Galaxy Level' Stamina: High (Capable of fighting for an extended amount Of time) Range: 290 mi² Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: ''' High Tactical Intellect. Capable of Predicting Enemy Actions. '''Weaknesses: Tends to attempt to end battles quickly- Will rush in to a battle if angry, which can compromise his thinking. Feats: •Capable Of Dodging tank Shells as a child-- shoud be much faster then guns on real world tanks *Destroyed Overpass with one Punch, while not at full strength *Shattered Yuutaro's Neck with one Kick, who was more durable then any standard Human *Caused a large amount of damage to large fortresses during missons *Constantly causes large amount of damage to the city when battling Jirou *Defeated Ardam With His Solis Finis Attack at the end of Arc 1- Who was capable of destroying Earth effortlessly, and should not be less durable •Efortlessley destoryed a Nasith fleet single handedly In Arc 3 Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shocking Cannon: An Area of Effect Attack where a large amount of Lightning is expelled from one's body. Grand Cascade: A large amount of water sent forward towards one's opponent. Thundering Movement: One's own body is transformed into lightning, increasing movement speed Solis Finis: An extremely powerful attack where the user may draw on power from surrounding Stars, Focusing this power in one area to prevent destruction if needed. (Arctiaus can not use this normally-- As he has to force out large amounts of protomis, and damage himself in the process). First Accessible at the End Of Arc One ' Quasar Drive': A transformation used by Arctai mkus In which he absorbs energy from surrounding stars in multiple galaxies to enhance his own power. By combining it with his own (Only accessible after the end of Arc 3) Key: Arc 1-Kaemerge Empire Arc (Start) | Arc 1 (Post Training) | Arc 2-Purist Arc | Terran Nasith War Arc|'Quasar Drive' Category:Male Characters Category:Superhuman Category:Original Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Flight Users Category:Brawlers Category:Students Category:Tier 7 Category:Protagonists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Water Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Superspeed Category:Characters Category:Tier 5